Of Dragons and Swords
by RiseFromDarknessIntoLight417
Summary: Will be re-written after the completion of Blade of Fate:RWBY. Will be changing the title along with it


Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 1:Miracles do happen**

After beating Kayaba,I thought I died. You see my fight gone nearly the same way Kirito,at least Akina did not interfere like Asuna did,but she tossed her sword to me to end Heatcliff. I died happy,or so I thought.

I opened my eyes and saw Serafall of all people,I mean I am in SAO right?

"Um,hello?"

"Oh your awake!"

"Um not to be rude who are and what are you doing here?"

"I`m miracle magic Levia-tan,a devil,and you are my servant!"

"..."

I knew it,and I`m pretty sure I will get pulled into their events she looks ridiculously short for a busty maou.

"You see I made you my servant using these!"

And she shows me the chess pieces.

"Okay,so I`m one of you then...so what piece?"

"You know these?"

"Well,I`m kind of an knowledgeable one."

I hope my excuse work.

"Okay,and your my queen."

I raised an questioning eyebrow at that.

"Why queen?"

She frowned a little.

"For some,reason my other pieces doesn`t work."

A bug or something,I guess I`m in an unique situation again.

"Okay,so what do I need to do?"

"We`ll train of course,I can`t let my right hand be a weak companion to Levia-tan."

I guess I`ll just go along with it...I have to climb to high class,fast.I will reincarnate my friends and get their help.

"I guess I have to."

"Your fast at accepting this."

"Because I played an death game that I beat at the cost of myself."

"Okay~lets go now."

"Hai,master."

"Mou,call me Levia-tan."

"Okay, why reincarnate me?"

"Well~,I saw potential~."

"Right,so shall we Levi?"

"Levia-tan,and lets go!"

 **Two months later,nearly three**

Ah,after ALO...I`m late,sigh...

Serafall had a good news and I will receiving it right...about...now...!

"Seiro-kun~Here!"

Taking my letter and read eyes grew wide and Serafall hands me a box.

The fudging fudge?!Did I just become high class?I just remade my gaming knowledge and trained,I know I can reach it but this early?

"Mou,Seiro-kun is a already has his evil pieces and gonna leave me!"

With a deadpan look,forgetting my surprise,I opened the box that contains my pieces as the letter said.

"-_-` Sera,I`m just gonna fill my peerage with my that I will come back."

"Okay~,be safe~."

Serafall is childish as ever,and she is still an air head.

"Well,teleporting ya later."

And I disappeared.

"Now what to do...I`m gonna convince So-tan to play!"

With Seiro

Okay,so the illusion that I was in the school is to get them into private and convince them to join up to Kirito,I told him.

"Kazuto invite everyone to the party I organized."

"Huh,whats up with the sudden party?"

"Well I didn`t have a time to tell all of you about the party,but I wanted to celebrate our success."

"Okay?"

"Just tell them man."

"Alright,alright."

"Later at my place,now I must go and finish the rest of preparations."

Okay,now to tell Akina.

"Akina,lets go."

"Okay,where?"

"we`ll just go to our usual spot."

"Aw,your no fun."

Getting to the roof of our school,we sat down on one of the benches.

"Akina,I have something to tell you."

"Mm?"

"Please don`t freak out okay?"

"Suspicious,but okay."

"Well I kind of died when we got out of SAO,and got reincarnated to live."

"So?Your here,that`s whats important right?"

"A bit,because I got reincarnated not as human."

"Huh?But you look human to me right now."

*Pa*

I show her my wings.

"Wow,what is this?"

"I got reincarnated as devil."

"...So,what are you doing?"

"Well I`m here to say this and try to convince you guys to go with me."

"Where?"

"To Kuoh Academy and get reincarnated too cause I want to be with you guys."

"How does this reincarnation work?"

"Should I do you to show it?"

"Eh?"

"You see at best I can only reincarnate 15 and 4~5 at worst."

"Why?"

"You see,there are people with that potential affects the cost of reincarnation."

I showed her the pieces.

"Here are the things to inserting it to people that I want reincarnate,this pieces reacts on it."

"So 15 is if the cost is only 1 and the worst are you can`t reincarnate at all."

"Exactly."

"So your a king?"

"Technically,because I got reincarnated as well.I started as low class."

"So your saying that you had to become higher or something?"

"From low class,I climbed to mid and finally to high class.I got these as a for my is a good,childish person."

"She?"

"A king is only a piece this does not change us at all except to connect us to the pieces,however these pieces has some bonus."

"You know your reincarnating system is really close to a game,not the chess one of course."

"I know,so you`re in?"

"Lets talk a bit more about it."

"I`ll tell some more,but some of the information are restricted."

"Already thought as much,so just tell me what you can and I`ll decide."

"Alright."

So we talked.

...

 **Later at the party at my place**

Me,Akina,Kazuto(Kirito),Asuna,Tsuboi(Klein),Keiko(Silica),Rika(Lisbeth) and Argo...Argo?! when did she...never mind.`ll just wing it.

"So are we all here?"

Klein answered.

"Yes,but why only us?"

I stood and looked at their eyes.

"Here are the peoples I have an higher level of trust than the others."

They all smiled.

"That`s why I`m going to tell you a secret."

Now they looked at me confused except Akina.

"As you can see,Akina already knows as she is my queen."

They looked more confused,then Kirito spoke.

"Did something happen when you logged out?"

"As sharp as ever man,indeed something happen."

*Pa*

They gasped as they saw a pair wings popping out from our back.

"This happened,I got reincarnated as I really did die on the battle."

They look sadly at Asuna spoke.

"Then how did Akina have that,did she too...died?

"No,you see I reincarnated her as well."

Then the conversation that I planned the end I got them convinced that if they become high class they can reincarnated their families.I was surprised that they easily accepted but complained about the long life span that will surpass their loved one`s.

"So what we`ll get?"

"I will answer that Klein,as Seiro-kun will reincarnate you all as his elite,so all of you will get the higher as We decided,we will treat each other as it?"

A chorus of any kinds of yes.

"So guys I have decided,what positions you`ll get."

I decided this by their abilities in SAO and ALO,as I know that we can replicate our skills in the games.

Seiro=King,of course I`m the leader.

Akina=Queen,if I`m going to choose someone,why not my partner.

Kirito=Rook,powerful frontliner.

Asuna=Bishop,undine magic,support and natural rapier user.

Tsuboi=Knight,couse why not?A fast samurai.

Keiko=Knight,dagger thats all.

Rika=Rook,power of mace train her in speed later.

Argo=Bishop,not a front but useful in info to train her in invisibility and whatnot of spying spells and teach how fight more effectively as she is not an frontliner in SAO.

Okay my peerage is good...Only pawns left,I wonder if...nope no Issei,he is for Rias`...I will just cross the bridge and burn it later.

"So are we set?Good,Kuoh here we come."

 **A week later**

Pulling some strings and made some changes here and there,making us a place now we are here!

"My name is Tsuboi Ryotarou,I will be your teacher in to meet you all."

The students began to murmur.

"My name is Kazuto Kirigaya, `s all."

"My name is Asuna Kirigaya,18. Wife to this lazy genius[hey].Pleased to meet you all,hope we get along."(I did say pulling some strings)

The students gasped and some of the guys become both happy and sad.

"My name is Seiro Hirayama,18."

"My name is Akina Hirayama,18. Wife of this genius idiot,hope we all get along."(Hmph,I`m not an idiot.I just use my instinct most of the time)

"My name is Rika Shinozaki.18(cause why not).I hope we all get along and have fun!"

"My name is Yukari Kanzawa,(Sorry Argo,I can`t think of any other name) we get along."

"So questions?"

And a guy on the middle row raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"I have a good question,why most of you are married?"

I`ll answer that.

"I`ll answer this one,you see we are all childhood decided when we were young,that we marry each goes same for those two,in fact the girls are twin."

The boys stared at the two males and girls squealed.

"Well,next"

What do you know Rias is the next one.

"Yes?"

"Well,where did you guys live,before coming here?"

Kirito answers.

"Around Saitama I think."

"Around?"

This time Asuna got on it first.

"Well you see some of kind of met online and later we met personally,and to our of us lived close to each other."

Thanks for making all of this up,I don`t care least she stopped.I mean Rias.

"Next,please this will be last one so our teacher can continue with the classes."

Then a random student raised her hand.

"Yes?"

Wait a second,why am saying all this?Why not the others?(Because I said it/write it so)...Guh,whatever.

"Where are guys living?"

"Huh?"

"I mean all of you came here,right?"

"Yes,please get to the point."

"Where are you guys living now?"

"Ah, we all live together of course."

"Wo-wow,how?"

"All I can say is...secret~."

All of the students either face palm or face faulted,after that they began to complain.

"Okay,quiet have a class to continue,ask questions find your sits,younglings."

Klein,I will prank you as a punishment.

Klein shivers.

We began to find our sits.

 **With Keiko-first year**

"I`m Keiko Ayano, take care of me now."(Sorry keiko,I want you to be with them but I can`t make to much changes.I would mess my own plans if I did)

Koneko Toujo looks at her in curiosity.

 **Back to the older ones**

It`s lunch time,my third favorite her lovely food is always a guilty pleasure I will have.(Can`t say heavenly now,can I?Which would be ironic)

"Ahhh,that was Akina,can we go have lunch now?"

"Oh you dummy,always a glutton."

The other students are now looking towards us in wonder as we talk.

"Only to your food."

"Should we call the others?"

"Nope,not sharing a thing to them."

"Greedy."

The students have a surprised face at their banter.

"Spoiled."

"your the the one who keeps spoiling me."

"Insatiable."

"Only in bed."

The students blushed at that.

"That mouth will be the death of me."

"The mouth that gave you a b-mmph."

I quickly blocked her mouth with my hand.

"Stoooooooooooooooop,are you crazy?!"

Removing my hand,she laughed.

"Oi stop that,get your mind out of the gutter ."

"Oh you dummy,lets go to the roof. We`ll eat there."

"Yeah,yeah."

"Race you!"

"Ah,wait!"

Well this is definitely a fun day.

 **With Kazuto**

Zzzzzzzzzz...Bam.

"Wah?!"

"Kazuto..."

"A-Asuna!"

"You always sleep!"

"I-I did not get much sleep last night!"

"Huh,why?I thought we slept at the same time."

"I-I had to make some last minute changes to my avatar for the project."

"Oh,well okay go eat now."

"Bench?"

"Bench outside."

"Then lets go."

 **With Klein,Yukari(Argo),Rika and Keiko**

"I`m so sad,I can`t even get a date."

"Now,Klein. You should be happy,you got out of SAO alive."

"Yeah,Liz`s right. We should be happy."

"As you would know how,Silica?"

"Mou,Argo-san`s so mean."

"...Hey guys,remember to use our IRL names. Not the in-game ones."

"Oops."

"Hehe,force of habit."

"Sorry."

"But you know,Kazuto is very dense to his own feelings."said Klein.(I will write it like this to make it easy for people who are new to the namings)

"Yeah,it is obvious to others that he charms the female population with his mysteriousness."said Argo.

"So it seems."said Lisbeth.

"Oh,so your no affected?"asked Argo with a sly smirk.

"Oh and your not?"said Liz with a small blush.

"O-oh I`m not."stuttered Argo with a small tint of pink.

"Kirito-san is a good person,even when he push others away from him."said Silica.

"Yeah,the guy is just stubborn."said Klein.

 **Back to Seiro**

"Hello Rias Gremory."said Seiro,starting a conversation.

"How did-

"Your popular,so I heard your name and a matching description about you."

"Ah, what do you need?"

"Just saying hi to fellow species."

Sona suddenly interjected.

"So your the one I sensed."

"Good sensing there So-tan."

"Eh?"

"So your sister did not say anything about me?"

"Who are you really?"

"Well I will say it later after school ,just go to Rias` club room.I will tell all of you."

Seiro messaged his entire peerage to meet him later.

* * *

Have fun reading this story,I will update before/after a week.

I will still continue the SAO.

MHMasterHero007 was here

God-ow-bless you


End file.
